Damaged
by SummersHello
Summary: When Lucy is kidnapped, Gray forces himself to stay calm as Fairy Tail frantically searches her, but unable to find any clues or ideas onto where she is, how long can Gray stay sane as the love of his life is stolen away from him? Gralu Gray x Lucy
1. Kidnapped

_A/N: My third fanfiction.. wow.. but I should be finishing my fanfictions before making a new one haha. After this, my next project will be a one-shot. _

_I wanted to try a rather different approarch to this as Lucy x Gray kind of thing._

_It's also a little dark, if you didn't realize. _

_Please remember to review at the end, it'll be a BIG help! thanks._

_Nothing belongs to me, Fairy Tail is property of Hiro Mashima. Other than Hiro. i guess. ? _

* * *

As Lucy said her goodbyes to everyone, wrapping her thick wool coat around her; she walked out into the crisp chilly night, cold enough to see fog coming from her mouth. As she called out Plue to walk with her, she felt someone watching her as she cautiously watched for any sudden movements.

_Must be paranoia.._ as Lucy quickly but swiftly walked towards her apartment. Just a few blocks away from her apartment, she started to hear heavy footsteps as she got ready into battle stance with her keys in hand.

"Oi!" A familiar voice rang out. She stiffened, loosing when she realized how it was. "Lucy! wait up!" As she turned around, she breathed when she became aware of how she held her breath.

"Gray.. I'm so glad it's you.." She ran into the raven-haired man. Taken by surprise, Gray frowned. "What's wrong?" Pulling back, he could see the panic in her that held in her eyes just a few minutes ago.

"I thought someone was following me, and I started to panic." Gray then offered his hand to her. "I'll walk you home, c'mon." As she took hold of his hand she gave it a little squeeze. "Thanks, Gray." she smiled.

Gray glanced at the hearty smile she gave him, only to look away quickly; glad it was dark out, so she couldn't see his now flushed pink cheeks. "You shouldn't be alone at night, get someone to walk you home; hell I'll walk you." Gray scolded. "Yes, mom." Lucy giggled.

As they enjoyed the comfortable silence, hand in hand; they reached her apartment. "Come on inside, I can't let you walk home in the dark now." Lucy invited, as she unlocked the door to her apartment. "I'll take a rain check, I have a small mission tomorrow." He gave her a small smile.

"But I'll eat breakfast tomorrow with you, if you like." He added on. "Sure, 8 then?" She waved. "Yeah, see ya." With his hand in his pocket, he waved with his other hand.

As she closed the door, she leaned against the door; taking a big sigh with it. "Pun, PUUUN!" Plue timidly shook, doing his 'Plue' dance to cheer up the blonde. "Maybe I was wrong..? It was probably just Gray.." She tried to relax but the uneasiness stayed. "Maybe a hot bath will do.." she mumbled. As she pushed herself up, she went to do her nightly routine. Shower for cleaning, bath for soaking, writing in her book and letters for mother, and father; then sleep.

_Dear Mama and Papa,_

_I can't help but feel uneasy tonight, but Gray walked home and promised me breakfast tomorrow._

_Please watch over me tonight._

_Love, Lucy._

As she slipped into bed, she felt even more panic as she slipped the covers over her head. "Hime-sama?" Loke's concerned voice called out towards her. "Loke..?" She pushed back her covers to notice he was sitting next to her on the soft bed. "I sensed your uneasiness. What's wrong?" he frowned.

"I-I don't know, ever since I left the guild, I've felt it.. even when Gray walked me home, I've felt really uneasy.." Lucy had a thin layer of sweat on her forehead. "Don't worry anymore, my sweet princess. I'll watch over you while you rest." Loke's soothing voice relaxed her as she nodded.

Lucy then fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

_"-ke why are you here?"_ a voice questioned. _"She gave off a lot of nervousness, so I came out to check on her and stayed with her all night."_ worriedly voiced out. _"I'll take over.. I'm suppose to have breakfast with her."_ those familiar voices.. _"Gray, did you-" "No."_ Gray? then it must be Loke.

As Lucy struggled to move, both of two rushed towards her. "Lucy? You awake?" Gray placed his hand on her forehead, slipping down to her cheek. "Hands off my master." Loke growled naturally, as his lion instincts kicked in. "It's okay, Loke." groggy, Lucy held Gray's hand to her cheek, sighing in relievement; enjoying the cool touch. Surprised, Gray only looked away as he turned red. Loke only looked at the ice mage's face only to roar with laughter. "I think I'm gonna cry." Loke continued laughing. "Shut up!"

As Loke returned to the celestial world, Lucy and Gray headed out towards the guild. As they walked, Gray noticed Lucy's dark circles. "Hey, you alright?" He asked, worried. "Yeah.. I just can't help but have this really big uneasiness.. I should be really cautious today, huh? I'll ask Cana to read my cards today." Lucy laughed, realizing that Gray had stared at her the whole time, she felt self-conscious as she quickly reserved herself. "What?" She questioned, wary.

"Nothing. It's just it's the first time you've smiled today." Gray gave her a quick smile as he looked away. Lucy, shocked by how aware he had been, she lightly blushed, pouting. "Gray. Your clothes." She pointed. "Again?" He groaned.

"I'll just make a quick trip back to my apartment. You go ahead to the guild, you'll be safe there." Gray quickly jogged back to his apartment. She sighed as she quickly made her way to the guild, not taking any chances.

As she opened the guild doors, she realized nobody was in other than Mira and herself. "Wow.. This is a rare sight.." Lucy commented. "It's still early since a lot of people left late, last night." Mira called out.

Lucy sat as she ordered a strawberry smoothie and breakfast for Gray and herself. "So Gray huh?" Mira winked. "I didn't know you were going with Gray, alone." she teased. Lucy only waved her off.

"No no, it's nothing like that, he's just joining me for breakfast." Lucy explained. "Whatever you say, just so you know, you guys would make cute babies!" Mira cheerily sang out.

Giggling at the thought of having kids with Gray, Lucy sipped her smoothie when she heard the doors open, as she turn to see who it was, she saw Natsu. "Hey Natsu, You're back early, did you just came back?" as she patted the seat next to her. "I.. uh.. Yeah I finished early." Natsu gave off somewhat a grin.

"..Oh..? That's weird, should I go and see if you actually just broke everything?" She winked, teasing the pink haired mage. "No! Just stay there!" he suddenly snapped. Lucy was only surprised as he snapped at her, making his way to the back of the guild. Who pissed him off? She thought.

"Whatever.." She gazed down on her smoothie only to see a loud shriek. "Mira!" Hearing Mira scream, she ran towards the back to see the barmaid tied up with magic-canceling rope. "Natsu! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" She whipped up her keys as shikigami dolls slashed her skin all around her.

"Oh no you don't, my sweet Lucyy~." Natsu then reformed, appearing a rather young-looking man in his early 20s with maroon hair, grabbing her keys; tossing them on the side. "Lucy! Go find help!" Mira screamed at her. As Lucy snapped out of her daze, she quickly tried to move only to realize that the dolls took a big blow to her as she was moderately damaged, unable to move.

"My sweet Lucy, I've finally found you!" His eyes gleamed as he caressed her cheek. "Who are you?" Her eyes narrowed at him. The man who just attacked her gasped. "Y-You don't remember **me**?" Just a moment ago, he treated her as if she was sweet as honey only now his mood changed almost instantly. "You.. You..!" His eyes began to shine as he started to chant unfamiliar words, as spheres of darkness surrounded him. "Lucy, RUN!" Mira cried as she struggled against the magic cancelling rope.

Paralysed to the spot, Lucy endured all the hits made by the mysterious crazed man. She flew back, crashing into the main guild hall. Giggling, the man walked closer and closer. "Luuucyy~ You're so cute~" He cheerfully sang out. Lucy could only stare as she was too weak to even speak, even herself knew that those spheres were filled with miasma*.

"Oi, why is the guild locked?" voices behind the doors rang out. As he kneeled, he patted her head, opening a portal filled with darkness seeping out with his other hand. "Don't worry, this one isn't full of miasma~" his voice rang out. "Oi! Open up! Who's in there?" Gray called out. "Gray.." Lucy mumbled. "I don't like you calling out another man's name." He frowned as he began to get up from kneeling.

As Lucy felt herself losing energy and blood, she decided gather everything up as she felt herself slip away. "GRAY!" she screamed. "I-I.. **SAID I DON'T LIKE IT WHEN YOU CALL OUT ANOTHER MAN'S NAME!**" He screamed at her as he shot another set of black spheres at her. Lucy's eyelids then became heavy as she could not stay awake any longer. Closing her eyes, she hoped he heard her. "LUCY!". Darkness quickly took her.

* * *

**GRAY'S POV**

Walking back to the guild, fully clothed; there was a group of people in front of the guild. "Oi!" As he called out, he realized it was Erza, the Thunder God Tribe, Laxus himself and Master. "What's going on?" He frowned at the group. "The doors are locked." Erza replied back from her two-week job. "I've been here for half an hour waiting for Mira." She added on.

"What? Lucy was supposed to be here 20 minutes ago." Gray then heard a loud crash inside the guild. "Oi Open up!" He started to bang on the guild doors. "Lucy's inside? then why won't she open the doors?" Master frowned. Laxus already stiffened up as he realized something.

"Is there an enemy..? I don't recognize this scent.." Laxus could smell a rather distinct smell of mild lilacs and garlic together. Mild lilacs and garlic..? He widened his eyes as he realized it as poison as began pounding as well.

"Gray!" Lucy called out to him from inside. Something in Gray snapped as he warned everyone to back up. "Gra-" Erza tried to stop him only for Master shaking his head no. "Ice-make: Hammer!" Smashing the doors wide open. As he quickly scanned the room from right to left, he saw dark reddish haired-man holding an unconscious Lucy in his arms. "Let's go Lucy.." He grinned, as he hugged her close to his body.

"Ice-make: Spear!" As a spear, made of ice appeared in his hand as he aimed straight at the man's head. Only with a swipe of his hand, the spear disappeared into a ball of darkness. "Get away from her." Gray angrily stepped forward, ready to form another ice figure.

"You're 'Gray'." His eyes narrowed at the ice mage. "What if I am?" Gray cautiously watched the man. "What's your name?" He questioned. "My name is Hiro and my sweet Lucy and I shall take our leave." Hiro then smiled as his eyes narrowed even more, staring at Gray. "She's mine. **All **of her." Hiro then walked through the portal as they all frantically tried to catch up with them.

As the portal closed, nobody spoke for a few moments until Master spoke up. "Erza, check the area for anyone else. Freed, you'll be staying back in the guild for a while with Levy. Gray, find Levy. Laxus, everyone else, I have a new job for you." Master ordered everyone as nobody objected.

"Lucy.." Gray pulled at his hair in frustration. "Gray, we're all on the same boat right now, but the important thing is that we stay calm. We need to find this 'Hiro' and get back our nakama." Master consoled as he patted his back.

* * *

_A few hours later._

"I can't find anything on this 'Hiro' and I've searched the whole library!" Levy, frustrated flopping down on a chair. "Oi, shrimp; Don't rush, don't panic. You have to stay calm." Gajeel soothed her as he rubbed the bookworm's back. Levy only turned to face him as she buried her face deep into his chest as she started to sob. "I know.. but she's my best friend and she's missing.." Her cries sent everyone off into a wary and depressive state.

As the eldest take-over mage sat behind the bar, Mira mumbled to herself as she continued to beat herself over it. "I-I was here when it happened but-t I couldn't do anything.." Unable to handle the sadness she held, Freed pulled her into a hug as he whispered comforting words into her ear.

Everybody, by nature; slowly found comfort in another as they mourned over the missing blonde, unable to find any leads or clues to who he was or where she was. Not even Loke, who came out on his own could detect where she was and it drove all her spirits restless and angry. They even went as far to ask Blue Pegasus, Lamia scale and Crime Sorcière for help.

Surprisingly, the water mage didn't go to him for comfort as when Lamia Scale came by to Fairy Tail she ran towards his childhood best friend for comfort. Everybody had their own to go to, but his was missing. She was missing, and there was nobody for him to find comfort within. It didn't make him feel lonely, it made him feel empty; but for her sake, he'll be the one who keep's a strong front for everyone to move on.

"Gray." Lyon pulled him out of his daze as he stared back at Lamia's ice mage with the water mage clinging onto his waist. "I'm sorry about what happened, but I promise you, we'll do anything we can." Lyon grasped Gray's shoulder as he nodded. "Thanks, Lyon. I appreciate it."

"Lucy.. Juvia misses and wishes Lucy-san is safe.." Juvia started to cry once again. "Don't cry, Juvia. Lucy is part of Fairy Tail, she won't give up without a fight." Lyon reassured her. As Crime Sorcière arrived, Erza ran straight towards Jellal as she was rarely ever seen crying. Jellal only held her, stroking her scarlet hair; what he loved most about her. "Don't cry, Erza. It doesn't suit you." he lightly teased as he sat her down with cake. "I don't want any." She shook her head no, like a child who didn't want to eat her vegetables.

As Gray watched the exchange between Erza and the bluenette, Ultear sat next to him. "Rough day, huh?" She gave a sad smile. "You have no idea.." He groaned as he rubbed his temples. "Hey, we'll find her.." Ultear placed her hand over his, as if to say "Big sister will help." Ultear, Lyon and himself had a sibling-like bond, knowing he had his other kind of family eased the pain a bit.

As the last guild arrived, Master organized a meeting in the conference room with all the information collectors and the other guild leaders. "This morning, two of our members were attacked and one was kidnapped. Mira here, who was attacked will tell you about what happened." He signaled towards Mira as she stood up with Freed in the back, holding her hand.

"First of all, thank you for all coming out to listen to our selfish request." Mira gave a bow. "It's nothing, Lucy was one of our comrades before, how could we not help? MEN." Ichiya waved her off as she raised her head. "Thank you. Now onto the kidnapper. We are dealing with a young-looking man probably in his early 20's. He has maroon hair and has jet black hair and calls himself 'Hiro'".

"He's very powerful as he uses different kinds of magic. When he attacked, he used shikigami dolls, just like Ivan, the guild master of Raven Tail. Black spheres filled with Miasma and he also opened up a portal with just a swipe of his hand. He is also an illusionist as when he entered the guild, he appeared as Natsu, our fire dragon slayer who is due today from one of his missions he took." Mira then sat back down as they all scribbled down all the information given.

Jellal stood up. "I would also like to add, that it sounds like the same man, Crime Sorcière has been tracking down the same man who abandoned his guild 5 months ago. The guild mates said that he was going on a mission, but never came back." As he finished, Hibiki then stood up as he typed in his archive.

"Is this the man?" As a man appeared on the screen, Mira then began to shake as guilt and fear passed through her. "T-Thats him..!" Mira weakly pointed as her hand uncontrollably shook. Unable to stare any longer, she frantically grabbed at Freed's coat; not wanting to remember to the guilt she felt as she was helpless watching Lucy getting attacked.

"Shh.. It's okay.." Freed once again soothed Mira into a calmer state as he moved her out of the conference room. "Honestly, there's not much on him at all. His last known moves were leaving his guild and just poofed out of existence." Hibiki frowned. "We'll have to use the old traditional search parties then." Jura suggested. "We might not even know if they're still in Fiore as his guild was in Lunian*." Jellal sighed.

"This is going to be a tough nut to crack.." Bob frowned as he leaned on his hand.

"Lucy, look! This is our dream house we always talked about!" Hiro grinned ear to ear as the blonde only kept half her eyes opened.

"Please.. let me go.." Lucy silently pleaded, as they entered the dark, gory house with nothing. no one. near them.

* * *

_*Ultear - She isn't old and wrinkly._

_*Miasma - Corrosive, highly and very poisonous gas._

_*Lunian - A made up country that isn't near Fiore. _

_A/N: Please remember to review after reading this, it'll be a big help as it'll motivate me to write more and improve my writing._

_Ah.. In the beginning, it was actually a lot more different from the original idea I planned out, I was planning to use Ivan as the villain haha. Hiro is my second oc, and it's very interesting for me because of Hiro's personality._

_If you didn't figure out his personality, you will in the second chapter._

_-Ai-chan._


	2. Hope and Separation

**A/N:** I got so happy when I saw the first like and follow haha. Ugh, right now I feel so lightheaded, and dizzy but I still wanna watch anime haha.

Please enjoy. (/^▽^)/ Also if you have any ideas you'd like to share, please do as I am out of ideas rn LOL

* * *

_"In all honesty, I'm only scared because you feel like home to me."— a.r.b._

* * *

"Lucy-sama, please eat something." The maids pleaded as they pushed the plate towards the blonde. Currently, Lucy was locked inside a large room that included a king sized bed, a desk with pencils and paper, her own bathroom and a rather large walk in closet with beautiful dresses and clothes that reminded her of 'home'.

"No. Let me go." Lucy emotionlessly said at the three maids as they spoke in tune. "We can't do that. Excuse us, Lucy-sama." The trio bowed and left, locking the door behind them. Shes been locked in the room, for who knows how long as Hiro planned perfectly, making sure every hole was covered as runes ran across the room.

She laid in bed as she absently stared at nothing, wishing she had her keys on her as she couldn't even send a distress call towards Loke. "Not eating, again?" As Lucy glanced at the door to see the headmaid, she was rather spunky. Unlike all the other timid maids, she had a rather feisty personality.

She liked the sassy headmaid. She reminded her of her own mother, the blonde hair that was tied loosely into a bun with sharp brown eyes. "I'm not hungry, Evelyn." Evelyn was slim, neither tall nor short as she sat on the bed next to Lucy. "You know, if you don't eat, the maids that were attending you will be killed." She pursed her lips together as she pushed the plate towards the blonde just like the other three did.

Sighing, Lucy sat up as she placed a piece of steak in her mouth chewing rather mindlessly. Evelyn sighed. "Better than nothing.." She muttered. Lucy didn't mean to trouble them, it's just that she was beaten half to death, kidnapped and locked inside somewhere she didn't even know while everybody that walked into her room, told her nothing.

"Why am I here." Lucy stared in the headmaid's eyes. "I can't answer that, Lucy." Evelyn's lips pressed into a thin line. "What does he want with me?" She challenged. "Why can't I leave?" Lucy's voice began to raise to a high octave. "Why is there so many goddamn dresses and clothes?" She angrily pointed as she stood up from the bed. "Calm down, Lucy." The maid tried to soothe her.

"Calm down?! You want _me_ to _calm down_? I HAVE EVERY GODDAMN REASON WHY I DON'T HAVE TO FUCKING CALM DOWN!" Lucy angrily screamed before crashing onto her knees. "Lucy!" Evelyn quickly pulled her into her arms as she caressed the crying blonde's hair. "I'm sorry, Evelyn.. I didn't mean to scream at you.. I just want to go home.." Lucy sobbed as she held onto Evelyn as if she was the only one who kept her sane in the dark, dark room.

"Yes.. I know, my beautiful niece.." Evelyn silently solaced.

* * *

It had been a week and a half since the attack. Coming back from a mission, Gray made his way to the guild to see the guild's condition. Not only it was empty due to everyone going out on missions to search Fiore, the ones who stayed back were a mess.

Levy had been very emotional to find out her best friend had been kidnapped, rubbing her red eyes due to fatigue and the crying; Gajeel stayed by her side as he took care of her wellbeing. Shaking his head, he picked her up, bridal style. "Gajeel, no." Levy refused as she tried to escape his arms. "You need sleep, all you've done is researching nonstop. Bunny Girl wouldn't want to see you like this." Gajeel frowned. At the sound of Lucy's nickname, A flash of pain crossed Levy's face before a faint frown placed onto her face. Accepting defeat, Levy only nodded, not bothering to thrash around in his arms as he carried her out of the guild, back to the girl's dorms.

Freed didn't look any better as he rubbed his temples due to frustration. It turns out that, there was nothing on Hiro they could use to find Lucy. Everything was either outdated or didn't make sense. Hibiki's archive magic didn't help either, his last known whereabouts were in Lunian, in another country.

How were they gonna find Lucy? Not one thing on the guy and they had four guilds searching, hell even the magic council even put out an alert for her. "I'm back.." Gray bitterly spoke out. "Welcome back.." The once cheery barmaid, now didn't even look alive in her eyes. The one who felt the worst was either himself or Mira.

Mira was the type to always blame herself for things she thought she could've done but didn't. On top of that, she had once lost her little sister and having Lucy taken away in front of her was like dumping salt on a wound that'll never heal.

He, himself had been in love with the blonde since forever. when he first met her, he couldn't think of anything to say so he said the first thing in his mind. He had asked her for her panties and boy, he'll never forget the embarrassment that ran through him.

_"PERVERT!" Lucy screamed as she whacked him with the closest thing to her._

He chuckled to himself as he remembered the first thing she said to him. There was also that time on Galuna Island, where Lucy and Natsu illegally took a S-class mission and the guild sent him to go retrieve them but watching the expression on the blonde's face, he couldn't say no to her.

Even when they switched bodies, he remembered how heavy her chest was, even groaning now on how could she handle it. She drooled ice cubes as she freaked about drooling ice cubes. He smiled to himself as memories between them passed through his mind as an aching pain filled his chest.

There was that time where Natsu and Lisanna announced they were officially going out, he held Lucy's hand through it all. Lucy had a big crush on the pink haired male as he was the one to bring her to Fairy Tail. Too dense to notice, he began to date his childhood love and didn't mention anything to the blonde as she forced a smile and congratulated them both.

The same night, he went to her apartment as Erza wanted to too, but needed to leave early the next day for a mission, telling him to pass on a piece of cake for her. When he opened the door to her room, his heart dropped and he was ready to pound the dense fire mage as he watched the blonde cry into her pillow.

_"..Lucy?" Gray slowly made his way to her bed as she looked up from her pillow. "Gray?" her face was filled with tear stains."I.. uh I'm not good with wor-" Lucy then suddenly pulled him close he automatically ran his fingers through her silky hair. "I don't care.. I just need someone right now.." She mumbled._

_Even if she sees me nothing more than a friend.._

Gray sighed as he pulled off another mission on the board, having Mira check over it. "You back, already?" Gray glanced at the guild doors to see Natsu, the youngest takeover mage and their exceed. "Yeah, you too?" He simply replied, no longer bothering to pick fights with the hot head anymore.

Natsu only nodded as he sighed. "I hope.. we can find her soon." Natsu whispered. "We will.." Lisanna urged. "Well, see you later, Ice princess.." Natsu tried teasing the ice mage but only received a nod from the cool raven-haired man. "He's really torn over it, huh..?" Lisanna's heart dropped, seeing how desperate and dark the ice mage became.

xx

As Gray left the guild, he caught a glimpse of a hesitant suspicious woman eyeing Fairy Tail as if she was deciding whether to go or not. "Excuse me, do you have any business with Fairy Tail?" Gray coolly approached her. "I-I'm sorry, but I heard this is where Lucy Heartfilla's guild was, yes..?" The timid woman quickly mumbled as she quickly placed her arm in front of her as if it was defense. He looked her over to see that, the woman had dark chestnut hair with deep blue eyes.

"Do you know anything that could help us find her?" Gray's eyes widened. "I-I don't know if it'll help.." The woman didn't meet his eyes as she stared at the ground as if she was.. submitting to him.

"Please come inside, then.." Gray took notice of her rather defensive movements as they made their way into the guild. "Gray? I thought you were leaving on a miss- who's that beside you?" Mira frowned as she realized the rather frightened female, squirming noticeably uncomfortable next to him.

"She said she was here to talk about Lucy." Gray then led her to an empty table as Mira and Freed joined the two with a glass of water for the guest. "My-y name is Liste. I-I came here under the orders of Evelyn van der Clair.. She is the headmaid of the Covington household." She then sat up straight with a little more pride than before.

"I-I came in secrecy, as my life is towards the Van der Clair household. If Hiro-sama knew, he'd have my life." Liste gently placed her hands onto her chest. "Miss Evelyn wanted to pass on that Mr. Hiro-sama is a dangerous man, his plans is make Miss Lucy-sama his bride and mother of his children."

Almost immediately, Gray lost his composer. "If he touches even a piece of hair, I'll freeze him to death." Gray venomously spoke. Hearing the tone of his words, Liste immediately guarded her head with her arms as if it was second nature to her. Gray only stopped what he was doing as he realized he had scared the poor woman.

"Why are you defending yourself?" Freed politely asked as he eyed her. "It seems like it was a natural instinct for you, huh..?" Freed poked even further. "I-I.. Mr. Hiro-sama used me as a punching bag when he got angry.." Liste closed her eyes midway as painful memories passed through her mind.

"..Is Lucy doing well? Is she eating? Is she sleeping properly?" Mira spoke up, breaking up the awkward mood. "Miss Lucy-sama has a separate room from Hiro-sama. But.. She's refuses to eat and all she does is lay in bed.. We're all very worried for her as Hiro-sama doesn't let her out of the room.." Liste fidgeted.

Surprising the trio and the couple at the bar, Gray punched over a table next to them, wrecking it. "Gray! Calm down!" Natsu then jumped over to hold Gray still. "Calm down!" Natsu gritted his teeth as Gray struggled. "How would you feel if Lisanna was kidnapped and all of a sudden told that she was going be to raped?" Natsu only froze as Gray then broke of his grip.

"Fuck man." Gray gritted his teeth. "Mira, take over. I'm leaving." Gray bitterly spat out as he made his way to leave. "Mr. Gray-sama! Mr. Gray-sama! Please wait!" He then turned towards the over-polite loyal maid as she quickly walked over towards him. "I don't know if this is my place to say, but since you are lovers, Miss Lucy-sama misses you the most." She beamed at him. "L-Lovers?" Gray mumbled as he then began to undress.

"Mr. Gray-sama!" Liste squeaked as she looked away, mumbling something about how it was indecent for a woman to watch another man other than her lover to strip in front of her. "O-Oh sorry! I didn't realize.. It just caught me off guard.." He mumbled as he then redressed. "Are you not lovers?" Confused, Liste titled her head to the side. "She mumbles your name when she sleeps." Liste innocently said, as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"S-She does..?" Gray mumbled as he started to undress again. "Eek! Mr. Gray-sama!" Liste shielded her eyes as Natsu then picked a fight with the ice mage, seeming he was turning back to his normal stripping habit. "Oi! Pervert!" Natsu rang out as his signature grin plastered onto his face. "WHO YOU CALLING PERVERT, ASH BRAIN?!" Gray then knocked heads with the fire dragon slayer.

Everybody in the room just grinned to themselves, seeing the two acting normal for once. Except for Liste, who was still red at the indecency she was exposed to. "Will Miss Evelyn ever forgive me?" A horrid expression appeared on her face as Mira laughed.

xx

"Gray.." Lucy mumbled into her pillow. "Honeybun, I told you not to say his name!" A man appeared at the door. Hiro.

"Let me go." Lucy mumbled once again, having no energy to get up nor yell at the man who kept her locked in. "Cutie.. can you not say that?" He rubbed his temples as if she was annoying him like a nagging wife. "Don't call me that. I don't even fucking know you." Lucy spat out as she stared daggers at the dark mage.

He kept quiet as he grit his teeth, locking the door behind him, he stalked towards the now alarmed blonde. "What are you doing..?" She then moved away as a dark gleam passed by his eyes as his smile didn't do any good. "Disrespecting your master.. You need a punishment.."

She then glanced at his hands, which carried handcuffs. "Don't.." fear ran through her as he stalked closer and closer.. "Personally, I would prefer to dominate you the best way, but since we're keeping it traditionally, I'll have to teach you another way to teach you to only speak my name.." he beamed at her.

xx

After walking into the quiet bedroom, Evelyn's heart broke as she watched the beaten, broken crying girl on the floor. "Lucy.." She walked closer but only for the blonde to scream at her. "STAY AWAY FROM ME, DON'T TOUCH ME!" she backed away from the now hurt headmaid, crawling away towards under the bed.

"Lucy.. I only want to help you.." She cooed, but failing. "Don't touch me.." the scarred celestial mage cried. The headmaid only nodded, leaving the room as she tried her best to quietly close the door without a clicking noise.

As Evelyn left, Lucy came back out to crawl back onto the bed, not caring about her injuries or pain that she felt. She only felt heartache being apart from Gray. She didn't know when she saw him more than as a man but she did. She loved the feeling of his cool skin against her, or whenever he smiled, her heart would flutter.

She even selfishly asked him to stay with her when she cried over another man, and he even let her wear his necklace saying it'll protect her as Ur was the one who gave it to him. he slowly made his way into her heart, he made her feel safe in his arms.

"Gray.. Loke.. Anyone.. save me please.." Lucy didn't like to admit it, but right now, she was helpless.

"Lucy-sama~!" Hiro reappeared once again. As terrified as Lucy was right now, she couldn't move a muscle due to her beating earlier. She only turned to close her eyes and pretend she couldn't hear anything. "Sleepy, are you?" Hiro beamed at her. "Want to sleep with me like we always used to?" He winked only for her to cringe.

"Lucy-sama.. I'm hurting right now, can't you see?" Hiro's eyes shined as a thought passed him. As rubbing his hand against Lucy's bruised cheek, he said "I'll make you think of no one but only me.." He murmured. "You only need me.." With that, he left the room. As Lucy waited for a bit longer to open her eyes, a tear rolled down her cheek.

xx

Brawling with the fire mage, it seemed like everything was normal. ONly for the spell to break when Loke appeared in a distress fit. "..Loke? What are you doing out?" Lisanna widened her gaze at him. "Hime-sama.. is calling me.. but where.." Loke hypnotically mumbled as he started to walk out of the guild.

* * *

_"even after all this time  
the thought of you  
warms up my insides"_

___— you are fire (m.g.t)_

* * *

**A/N:** At first, I was kind of out of ideas and I was confused on what to do, but it all worked out. ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ I wasn't planning on making an OC but it happened, durr; i was thinking of a little girl as Liste haha

Also I would also like to add that I don't own any of the quotes i've used for this story, all credits go to their rightful owners.

_Replying to reviews:_

_Wolf - Thank you very much! that makes me happy haha._

_Iceprinceryuu - Thank you! I'm still fondling with some other ideas but I'll try to make it the best I can! c:_

**_Thank you for the reviews, and remember that it makes me write more. _**


	3. Attack

_"silent they stay_

_plucking petals _

_for childish games_

_doesn't prove _

_a flower _

_can't feel pain"_

___-unknown_

* * *

"I hope your missions are going well, and right now we have someone who claims they used to work under Hiro." Mira spoke to a recording lacrima to send a message to all teams in the search. "We've received the 'O.K' on her by Master. Because of her we've got new openings to cover. We've only got Freed right now but he says that he's gotten new information, so when you're done; come back immediately as we may have found a new lead. I'll also need Levy but she's resting and Hibiki to run a search on everything. Good luck, see you soon."

Mira then came out of the back of the guild, heading towards the bar as Gray and Natsu brawl. Since they were not to take another mission until their announcement, everybody stayed back and relaxed in the guild hall.

A voice called out, as everyone gasped, turning back towards the owner of the voice. "Where is my mistress.." He mumbled. Lisanna walked closer to the lion as pity filled her. "Hey Lok-" Lisanna began to pat Loke's arm only to be punched away, hitting the bar.

"Oi Loke!" Natsu grit his teeth as fire filled his fists. "Mistress.. needs.. me.. where.. is mistress.." He once again started to mumble as he made his way. "Loke!" Gray yelled after him. "Is Lucy calling him..?" Mira covered her mouth as she watched the lost lion. "I'm sorry mistress.." the Lion mumbled as he suddenly faded away.

Everybody stood still as they assess the situation. "She's calling us and yet we can't do anything to help her." Gray muttered as he then walked out of the guild.

xx

Evelyn sat on bed as she skillfully cleaned Lucy's wounds as the blonde slept. Fearing Hiro, she wouldn't let anyone touch her. It hurt the headmaid to see her like this but she couldn't do anything as she was serving the man, unless he was killed. She had hated her sister, Layla. Everybody always chose the younger sister over her, filled with envy; Evelyn left. Everybody chose her sister over her and always continuously compared, it was a scar that would always affect her.

She then met Hiro, he offered her beauty and exquisite things that money couldn't buy. He only asked for her loyalty. Seeing that, she had no plans whatsoever to go back to her old life, she accepted. Only now, he wanted to bring her family back into it.

At first, she didn't give a shit, but as she spent more time with her niece, she started to care for the scared blonde as she reminded her more and more of Layla. She felt a ping of pain thinking of her little sister no matter how much she hated her.

"Gray.." The blonde stirred in her sleep. Evelyn faintly smiled as she heard the name at least 3 times in the past 4 hours. "You have to introduce me to this 'Gray', okay?" Chuckling, the headmaid caressed the sleeping blonde's hair.

As they enjoyed peace and quiet, it all went out the door as the bedroom slammed open, jolting Lucy into a distress. "Lucy-sama~!" Hiro grinned as fear and horror filled the girl's eyes. "Hiro, not now! Lucy needs rest!" The headmaid stood in front of the blonde. "I wanted to play with my fiancée before I left.." He pouted as he walked closer.

"Hiro, stop! That's enough!" The headmaid angrily warned as Lucy frantically tried to escape. "My honey~! I miss you already.." He grinned as he licked his lips, walking closer to the celestial mage.

Lucy desperately tried to get away as she bawled, horrified by the man who stared at her hungrily.

Grabbing the crawling blonde, he pulled her by the hair causing her to scream out of pain. "Let's play my favourite game! I'm sure you'll **love** it." He cheerfully sang out. He released the sobbing girl as he walked over to the closet, pulling out a black plastic-like box with a hole on the bottom. "Hiro.. What do you plan on doing with that..?" Cautious, the dirty blonde narrowed her eyes at him.

"You'll see." He grinned. He then walked over to the unmoved mage as he opened the box, moving the lower part under the sobbing girl's head as he closed the box. "HIRO! THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Evelyn screamed as she rushed towards the trapped blonde only to be hit with a ball of miasma. "Relax. She can still breathe." He grinned as he placed a lock on the box, making it unable to open.

The blonde hesitantly tried to pull off the box off her head, failed attempts began to make the blonde panic as she screamed. Hiro smiled in delight as he watched her hysterically do her best to claw the box off. Hiro placed his hand over hers as he smiled maliciously. "See? I told you, you'd like it!" he cheerfully sang out as he made his way out. "I'll be back.. I'm going to take care of some people.." With that, he left. Leaving the unconscious headmaid and her terrified niece.

xx

"What we do know now is that, Hiro's last name is Covington. The Covington household was originally owned by Robert Covington and Ceclia Covington. They had two children. Elliot and Jennette." Mira then slapped her ruler against the board as it pointed to 'Hiro Covington' "In X775, Robert had an affair with an oriental woman, by the name of Yuri Kougami." Mira scribbled down as the packed guild was silent.

"They had an illegitimate child, Hiro. Three years ago, Do you remember those news reports everywhere about a man who slaughtered his whole family?" Everyone nodded. "That man was Hiro. Elliot and his father were beaten to death, Cecilia was raped and was starved to deat. Jenette was sold off to a dark mage and later died as the dark guild was arrested." Mira finished explaining as Yuka stood up.

"What happened to the mistress?" Yuka questioned. "She went missing for least 5 years after Hiro was born. Rumors said that Cecila forced her out of the country." Mira answered as she watched everyone's expressions. "Does the Covington house still exist?" This time it was Gray who stood up. "I believe so, but people have said that it was now haunted by ghosts and everybody who went in, never came back out." With a swift swipe of her hand, Mira pulled up a picture of the house.

The house was rather a large house, but smaller than the Heartfilla mansion. "It's too risky to check the house. There's hundreds of missing reports of people who were last seen entering the house." With another swipe of her hand, the barmaid pulled up endless amounts of people who were MIA. The quiet mid-length brunette stood up. "Even myself, I've never seen any of these people nor people coming in or out of the house other than Hiro himself." Liste politely added as Gray took a deep breath.

"I volunteer myself to go to the household." He bravely shot up as everyone looked at him as if he was either brave, stupid or both. Mira bit her lip."Gray, I told y-", "I don't care how dangerous it is. If there's a chance that Lucy might be in there, then I'll freeze hell over." He grit his teeth as Master watched the raven haired man.

"Spoken like a true Fairy Tail mage.." He spoke under his breath. The ice mage then turned, facing the 4 feet man. "Please let me go!" He shouted as he bent down into a deep bow. Everybody watched as silence passed by. "Very well, but we need to make some adjustments and plans to this operation." He glanced at his tights fists. "Thank you very much, Master!" Master faintly nodded as he could hear the desperation in his voice.

'If ice princess is going, I'm going as well!" Natsu hollered as he stood up. "We're a team! We do this all together!" Erza yelled out as she also stood up. "No more than three. It's too risky. You three meet in my office now. Mira, continue with the meeting and Liste, come with us." Master ordered as they all obeyed.

Liste hastily jumped. "Y-Ye-"

"EVERYBODY GET DOWN!" Laxus roared throughout the room as everybody began to panic, reacting almost instantly. The room quickly filled with purple gas as some started to cough hard. "Don't breathe in the gas!" Natsu hollered as he covered his face with his scarf. The purple gas blocked their view as the air felt heavy. Covering her face with her arm, her demon eyes scanned the room. On her left she could see Wendy choking heavily, dropping to to the ground. "Wendy!" Mira screamed out. Before reaching her, the gas blocked her from seeing any further. Gritting her teeth, she started to inhale the gas.

Seeing the nicknamed "Demon" eating the poison, Ren immediately casted a spell to keep the poinious gas out. "Aerial Dome!". As everyone gasped for air, Mira ate the remaining poison gas. "Is everyone alright?!" Ren yelled out. "Wendy's not responding!" Romeo panicky yelled out as he tried to shake the sky dragon slayer awake. "Wendy! Wake up!" Romeo grit his teeth as the unconscious bluenette stayed unresponsive. "She's not breathing!" Charle cried out as her chest wasn't rising.

"Cheria's unconscious as well!" Sherry screamed out as tears streamed down her face. "Wake up Cheria! This isn't the time to play games!" Sherry sobbed as she desperately shook the unconscious god slayer. "Oxygen isn't getting to her!" Sherry cried out as tried to shake the god slayer awake.. "They probably breathed in that gas." Lyon grit his teeth as his nakama and his ally were severely wounded.

Two were unconscious and weren't breathing, also with some kind of poison gas in their lungs. They have 3-4 minutes before brain damage can occur, and before long, they could die without clean air in their lungs. ON top of that, someone is attacking and their posion gas was deadly enough to put out a sky dragon slayer and god slayer.

"Wait! Ren, why didn't you pass out like these two?" Levy quickly asked as she tried to think of a way to save the two little girls. Ren glanced as her then the two. "I have a natural air bubble around me." He explained.

Everybody tensed up as a malicious voice called out. "Well isn't that going to be a pain in the ass?"

* * *

_"..together_

_bare your armor_

_at my feet, let our _

_colours bleed into_

_the seams that _

_allow us to forget_

_reality and reside_

_in a time when we _

_are meant to be.."_

___-unknown._

* * *

A/N: I hope you lovelies are doing well. I don't have much to say but I would like to explain one of the scenes in this chapter.

When Hiro traps Lucy's head in the box, he's forcing her to submit. It's proper term is a 'headbox' It's sort of a toy they use in heavy S&M roleplay. The idea was from criminal minds, where Malcolm(suspect) places a headbox over Cindi(victim) to enforce submission or in their situation, was to make Cindi believe in some kind of group that would kill their family if Cindi didn't go along. In this situation, Hiro is forcing Lucy into submission for him.

Until next time.

_Replying to reviews; _

_FairyTail123 - Soon!_

_LoLu NaLu Lover - Sorry for the wait!_

_Mia Anime - I'll try to limit the Nali in this, I'm not a Nali shipper either but then again, I can't make him and Yukino together.. but it would be cute ngl.._

_Alec.G - Thanks!_


End file.
